In the Silence of the Dark
by under.that.sun
Summary: Every night Zoro has been sneaking into the kitchen to get a little 'attention' from their local ero-cook but lately he's been getting frustrated because Sanji hasn't reacted at ALL once the morning comes around. This only leads to him becoming more frustrated because of the fact SANJI is affecting him even in the slightest. In occasion of Zoro's birthday, yaoi, one shot.


**A.N. Guess what? Today is Zoro's birthday and as always I didn't know it… Well I saw it two hours before 11****th****, but I it was Sunday and I had school today… *sighs* at least I'm going to mix this with my prompt… dialacookie asked me to do this (once again her prompt is the summary).**

**Summary: Every night Zoro has been sneaking into the kitchen to get a little 'attention' from their local ero-cook but lately he's been getting frustrated because Sanji hasn't reacted at ALL once the morning comes around. This only leads to him becoming more frustrated because of the fact SANJI is affecting him even in the slightest.**

**Warnings: ZoSan, yaoi – manxman.**

**Disclaimer: Owning One Piece would be knowing when your created character's birthday is, once again I didn't know that, so no, I don't own One Piece…**

Zoro's POV

"Good night Zoro-san."

"Good night Brook."

The skeleton put his violin in its case and left the Aquarium bar, I took another gulp from my bottle and put it away; time to visit someone… I turned off the lights and went out to lawn deck, I looked up at the kitchen; the lights are off, but he has the night duty tonight, so it's no wonder. So without stopping I climbed up to the crow nest.

Sanji was sitting on the bench wrapped in some sort of blanket and was smoking a cigarette, he didn't say anything, so I simply sat next to him. He finished his cigarette and put the remaining butt to his pocket; he never litters…

"What do you want Marimo?"

"I don't know? An explanation? You've been ignoring me completely and it pisses me off and what pisses me off even more is that I care."

He sighed. "Just… let's leave it as it is… I don't want crew finding out, that sometime we're more than nakama…"

I pushed him down on the bench annoyed. "'Don't want the crew finding out, that sometime'…? Don't make me laugh cook, Robin probably knew before she even joined and I bet she shared this with Nami 'cause past week they both have been giving me these creepy worried glances."

Sanji gritted his teeth and lightly kicked me. "Oh, and it didn't occur to that it's because of those stupid injuries you received on Thriller Bark?"

I glared at him. "They have been giving me those too, I believe I can tell the difference between that – when they're worried about my injuries they look at them. When they worry about me they look at me and then at you."

The cook widened his eyes a little. "But… but…"

I sighed and put my forehead on his. "Look, just, just sometimes pick a fight with me without me having to start it, okay? I'm running out of ideas, how to insult you without getting to cruel…"

He again kicked me. "You're an idiot."

I grinned. "You have been saying that ever since I got you in my bed."

"We don't have beds, we have bunk and for your information they're too small to fit two people."

I grimaced. "Smartass, you never know until you try, or are you telling that you tried to join me in my bunk?"

Sanji glared. "Live with it – I'm not joining you in your bunk."

I raised an eyebrow playfully. "It seems you need some persuasion."

He was opening his mouth to probably ask how I was going to do that, but I shut him with my mouth; seriously, that's the only way to do it. Using the moment of surprise I put Sanji in, I shoved my tongue in his mouth. I started savoring the exotic, but familiar taste of cook's mouth and felt no resistance as I did that.

In fact Sanji wrapped his legs around me and brought me closer to him; I guess he wants this as much as I do… I put my hand in his hair and started caressing it. In return he put his hands on my chest and started slowly bringing them up, but when his hands came across my bandages he immediately stopped and pushed me away.

I fell down on the ground taken by surprise, Sanji looked down at me with worry. "You didn't get hurt?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "If you're worried you shouldn't have pushed me away."

Cook looked away. "I'm not doing this with your bandages on, Chopper already said that you're not careful enough…"

I took Sanji's hand and pilled him down on the ground next to me, I rolled and sat on top of him. "What if I give you a good reason?" The blonde beneath me raised his eyebrow, so I leaned down to his ear. "You know, today is my birthday…"

I sat up and enjoyed the variety of expressions Sanji's face showed – surprised, thoughtful, anxious, unbelieving and at last – pessimistic. "You sure you're not mixing days? Or months?"

I rolled my eyes; of course he has to doubt me. "Today is 11th of November, right?" He nodded. "Well then it's my birthday."

Sanji looked at me disbelievingly several more seconds. "Well, that better not be a trick, 'cause I will kick your ass if it is…"

Seriously? Can't he trust me at least a little? He probably said something more, but I tuned it out and decided to do what I'm really interested in – making this blonde flushed, submissive and mine. I started unbuttoning his shirt and he stopped talking; hmm, maybe I should have started with this?

Sanji sighed. "You just didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

I shook my head. "Something about doing impossible and kicking my ass."

He shook his head and switched our positions. "Well then stay like this for your punishment."

I raised my eyebrow as he took his shirt off and started taking off mine; well it's not like I mind him taking the initiative, but I'm definitely not taking it up. "I'm not…"

My words were cut off by a pair of tasty lips, Sanji pulled back and rolled his eyes. "I know, I know."

He took off our shoes and pants, carefully brushed his fingers through my bandages with a guilty expression. I brushed my hand through his cheek and brought him for a kiss; I will erase all these unnecessary emotions…

The kiss was sweet and slow and I felt how Sanji's hands gripped my cock. He pulled away and grinned. "If you would have listened you would have known that I said to let me take care of this…"

Sanji pushed the bottom of the bench and took of lube; isn't that convenient? He lubed his fingers and I started watching his face, at first he frowned a little, but then his face relaxed and became pleasured as he started preparing himself. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed; is there a sexier view than this?

There is, him underneath me… I grabbed his erection and started pumping it; I'm not in a teasing mood tonight… Sanji moaned and I grinned; this is what I'm talking about… suddenly I felt humid hands touch my own erection and a traitorous sound escaped my mouth; shit I want more…

Sanji lifted himself up and I sat up; this way it's a better angle… He brought himself down on my dripping erection and as his tightness surrounded my cock I started feeling complete… I put my hands on his hips and he started moving up and down.

A loud groan escaped his lips as I apparently hit his sweet spot, I once again started stroking his erection and he threw his head backwards with a loud moan. I couldn't stop myself, but to moan together with him as the sounds he was making were taking me higher with pleasure.

His thrusts became more rapid and my pumping stopped matching his, but it didn't matter as we were close to our ends. I squeezed his erection harder and he thrust really deep and that was we needed to come.

We collapsed on the floor drained, after getting a little strength back Sanji pulled me lump cock out of himself and lied next to me. I took the blanket and covered both of us, I pulled him closer ignoring him saying that he's dirty; like I care, I can do whatever I want for at least several hours…

**A.N. Okay, so it kind off isn't exactly what the request was about, but when I started writing about that it just sounded wrong and I had to change everything… Well I hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
